Puppets And Fire
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Max is just a normal ninja girl living in Tokyo. She has a best friend with fiery red hair named Sasori. But what happens when she starts to have feelings for him? And do puppets and fire mix? Sasori OC, Hidan OC, Itachi OC, Deidara OC, and Tobi OC!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had a best friend that you've known for your whole life or most of your life? If you have, have you ever wanted maybe something more than friendship? If you have, you'll understand my story completely. If you haven't, I just hope you understand all the pain I went through.

"Yo, Max. You doing anything after school today?" My red headed best friend asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Got much homework?" He asked.

"When do I ever have a lot of homework?" I said sarcastically.

"Always." He said with a smile.

"Ya, I know. I'm not like you Sasori. I don't get much work done in class, and I focus on my ninja training on the weekends mostly, and learning fire style jutsu from my brother and all is taking up time too. Oh, and on top of all of that, the ADHD doesn't help much ether." I said flatly.

Sasori laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders and said, "Ya, but that's what you got me for. I help ya train and study."

"Ah… the perfect combo when it comes to helping out your best friend." I said, smiling.

"Duh." He said.

I shook my head and said, "So why were you asking if I was busy and had homework?"

"Oh, right. The Akatsuki and I were going to the beach after school and Konan told me to ask you to come along. I was going to ask you anyway, but before I had a chance to say anything to her, she told me to invite you. So? What do ya say?" He said.

"I don't know. I have tons of homework and we have that test on Monday in math and you know I suck at math so I have to study." I said.

"Don't worry about that. You can come over to my house or we could go to your house afterwards and I'll help you with all of that." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh thinking back to the last time I went to his house to study for a math test; we both ended up falling asleep on the floor. When we woke up, it was midnight and he told me I could stay for the night so I didn't have to walk five blocks to get home. Good thing it was a Friday. He looked at me like I was crazy, which I am and he knew it, but he still gave me that look.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember what happened last time I went to your house to study for math?" I asked giggling.

"No. What happened?" He said.

"We fell asleep and I ended up staying at your house that night sleeping on your floor." I said, still giggling.

"Oh ya. Now I remember." He said.

I shook my head and rested it on his shoulder.

"You know Sasori, sometimes you can be such a blond." I said.

"Ya, but what's even worse is that you can be even more blond than me, and you have darker hair." He said.

It was true. He had blond moments all the time. We both do. That's why such good friends were. Ok, so maybe it's not the reason, but it contributes. What's scary about our blond moments is that his aren't as bad as mine. And he has fiery dark red hair, where as I have pure black hair. I blame my ADHD for my really bad blond moments and my screwed up life for the rest.

I have no parents because they're dead. I have an older brother and a younger brother. My younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, is four years younger than me and is in second grade. My older brother, Itachi Uchiha, is one year older than me and is in eighth grade like most of the Akatsuki. The only Akatsuki members not in eighth grade are Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan.

I'm not a member, but the leader, Pein, wants me to join. I don't know why. I mean, I'm not even a skilled ninja yet! I'm still a Genin for Jashin's sake! There all like, Chūnin or Jōnin. Actually, some of them might even be S-rank ninja. But I still need training. I'm trained by Itachi and Sasori. I bet it's because he doesn't want Konan to be the only girl in the Akatsuki. Probably because he doesn't want the other guys hitting on her since she's his girlfriend.

The Akatsuki is a gang of kids that have no parents and are ninjas. And of course, where we live, there aren't a lot of ninjas. Maybe fifteen percent of the population is ninja. Like I said, not a lot. So there're not a lot of people in the Akatsuki. There's only ten real members; Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori. They always say that they count me as a member because I'm always with Sasori and I hang with them and everything, but they do want me to join officially. I'm not sure about joining them, but Sasori keeps telling me that its fine and it'll be fun. That and the fact that if anything happened I would have him there to watch over me. So I said I would think about it.

So back to the whole 'going to the beach' thing.

"Shut up Sasori. You're so mean!" I said, chibi tears flowing from my chibi eyes.

He laughed and hugged me. I hugged him back.

When he let me go, he asked, "So, you coming after school or not?"

"Sure, I'll come. But were going to my house afterwards so you can help me with my homework and studying and this time you're staying at my house got it?" I said, smiling.

"Yes ma'am." He said, doing a mocking salute.

"You would do that too." I said poking him in the chest.

He grinned and said, "But of course."

I face palmed and said, "Wow. Ok. Well, I have to get to class, see ya after school."

"K. Hurry after eighth period so we can go home and change." He said.

"Sasori. We have eighth period together and our lockers are right next to each other's. We'll just walk to our lockers together and walk home together like always." I said.

"Oh ya." He said.

I sighed.

"Baka." I mumbled.

"Ah, ya know ya love me." He said.

"Well no duh!" I exclaimed.

I then mega-glomped him.

When I let go, I said, "Ok. See ya in eighth period."

We both went to our sixth period class. Sixth and seventh period were nothing but a blur in my mind. By the time I got to art/woodshop, my eyes were glazed over. Sasori must have seen this because when I sat down next to him, he waved a hand in front of my face. I immediately snapped out of it.

"Huh…! What?" I said, blinking a few times.

"You were spacing out again." Sasori said.

"How long?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your eyes were glazed over when you walked in." He said.

I looked around and realized I was in art class.

"Oh crap!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Last thing I remember, I was in sixth period." I said, looking down.

Sasori sweat dropped.

"You've been spacing out since sixth period?" He said.

I nodded. He patted my back. We got a free day in art class, so me and Sasori just talked about random crap until the bell rang. When it rang, we ran out of the room and to our lockers. We grabbed all our crap and went to meet with the rest of the Akatsuki. We were supposed to meet on the roof of the school, so we headed up there. We were the first ones there for once. After a few minutes, everyone was finally there. Pein told us were to meet after we were changed and ready for the beach. We were to meet right back here on the roof of the school. So everyone left to get ready. Only me and Sasori were left on the roof.

"So? Ready to go?" Sasori asked.

"Ya." I said.

"You good to run?" He asked.

"You know can't run fast." I said.

"I know." He said, smirking.

"Why are you smirking like that?" I asked.

"Get on my back." He said.

"What? No!" I said.

"You don't trust me?" He asked with chibi eyes.

"No! It's not that. I do trust you. I trust you with my life." I said.

"Then what is it?" He said with a smile.

"I… I don't like heights." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Last year. Itachi was carrying me on his back and I fell off his back into a lake in the forest." I said, drawing a pattern on the ground with my foot.

"Oh…" He said.

Then he came over to me into pulled me into a hug and said, "You can trust me. I won't let you fall. I promise."

He pulled away from me and smiled down at me.

"Ok?" He said.

I nodded.

"So you'll let me carry you?" He asked.

"Hai." I said.

His smile grew bigger as he turned around and knelt down. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms under my legs. He stood up with me on his back.

"You good?" He asked.

"Ya." I said.

"K. Hold on tight." He said.

Then he jumped off the roof onto the ground. I closed my eyes as soon as he jumped. We ran the whole way to my house. When we got there, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Even carrying me. And I weighed one hundred ten pounds. And he didn't weigh that much more than I did. We met Itachi there.

He saw me on Sasori's back and asked, "Run did we?"

"Oh shut up Itachi." I said over Sasori's shoulder.

He just smirked. I flipped him off as he left the room.

"Oi! Itachi! When does Sasuke get home from school?" I called after him.

"He should be home any minute." Itachi called from the other room.

Then he stuck his head into the room and said, "You can't bring him with."

"I'm not going to. I just wanted to know so I could tell him that we'll be back later." I said.

"Ok. See ya there." He said, then left.

Sasori put me down in the living room.

"Alright Sasori. Sit and stay." I said.

He barked.

"Sasori? Did you just bark?" I asked confused.

"Yes, yes I did. You told me to 'sit and stay' like a dog, so now I'm your dog." He said smiling.

I tilted my head to the side, shrugging, and mega-glomped him so he fell onto the couch yelling, "YAY~~! PUPPY!"

Then I heard, "Max? Is that you?" from the front door.

"Sasuke!" I squealed, jumping off Sasori and running to glomp my younger brother.

"Hey Max!" He said happily accepting the glomp.

Then he saw Sasori and said, "Oh, hey Sasori! Did you finally hook up with my sister?"

Both of our faces turn pink and we both said, "What the-! No!"

"Well, you should. She needs a boyfriend. And who better than her best friend?" He said.

"Alright. That's enough from you." I said, pulling hard on his cheek.

"Ow! Ok I'll shut up!" He said laughing none the less.

"Good. Now go do your homework while I change and I'll make you something to eat before I leave." I said, letting do off him.

"Go? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Me and Sasori are going out with Itachi and some other friends tonight." I said.

"When will you be back?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But Sasori is coming over afterwards and he's staying over tonight to." I said.

"You mean he's spending the night?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke. He is spending the night tonight so he can help me study for a test on Monday." I said.

"Ok. Well, you might want to get ready for whatever you're doing." Sasuke said.

"Right. Now go do your homework." I said.

He went upstairs to do his homework.

I turned to Sasori and said, "If you want, you can go home and get ready and meet me back here while I get ready and make him something to eat."

"Ya, sure. I'll be back in like, ten minutes." He said.

I nodded and he left. I went up to my room to look for my swimsuit. I searched my closet and under my bed. All I found was my fiery red bikini that matched Sasori's hair. And I did **not** want to wear that one around the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Oi! Sasuke. Have you seen my black swimsuit?" I called.

"No. Why?" He called back.

"Because I need it and all I can find is the red one." I said.

He poked his head into my room and said, "The one that matches Sasori's hair?"

"Ya, and there's no way that I'm wearing that one around my friends." I said.

"Why not?" He asked mockingly.

"You know why baka." I said.

"Embarrassed are we?" He asked.

"Shut up, will ya." I said.

"Fine, whatever. Just wear the red one. It looks better on you anyway." He said.

"What do you mean it looks better?" I asked.

"It brings out your curves and makes your boobs look bigger." He said.

"SASUKE!" I yelled, covering my chest.

Bad day to wear a low cut shirt right?

"What?" He asked.

"That's really creepy!" I said.

"It's not my opinion. It's his." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's?" I asked confused.

"Who's the only other one who's seen you in that besides me and Itachi?" He said.

My eyes widened as I realized that he meant Sasori.

"Dude!" I yelled.

He laughed and left, closing my door behind him. I sighed. I had no choice. I had to wear the red one. I changed quickly and put on a black tank top and a jean skirt and flip flops. I went down stairs to make Sasuke something to eat. I went into the kitchen and made a frozen pizza. It was one you put in the microwave. When it was done, I called Sasuke and he came running down stairs. He ate in record time.

"Dang. Hungry?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Did you even taste the food?" I asked.

He nodded again.

I was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. I ran to the front door and opened it. Sasori was standing there in black swim trunks and black button up short sleeve shirt un-buttoned showing his chest. He also had flip flops and black sun glasses on. He smiled when I opened the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ya. Just give me minute to grab my bag and tell my brother not to throw _another_ party while we're gone." I said, glaring over my shoulder at my brother.

He nodded and stepped inside. I closed the door and ran up the stair to my room. I grabbed my draw string backpack and threw my sun screen, towel, and random other stuff for the beach in it. I put my black sun glasses with my name in diamonds on the arm on my head. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find the boys talking.

"Ok. Sasuke, if you have another party while we're gone, I will kill you. Got it?" I said.

He nodded.

"Good. Now give me a hug before I go." I said.

He walked over to me and hugged me. I kissed his forehead.

"Alright. Let's go. How are we getting there." I said to Sasori.

He smirked and said, "We're running."

"Really?" I said.

"It's faster than walking." He said.

"Fine. Let's just go. We're probably the last ones again." I said, walking over to Sasori and getting on his back.

"It takes Deidara and Hidan longer than the two of us combined." He said.

"True. Lock the door after us Sasuke." I said as we walked out the door.

"Bye." He said.

We both said bye as he started running. Soon we were at the school and he jumped onto the roof. We found Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. Konan smiled and the others just snickered at me being on Sasori's back.

"Oh shut up." I said, getting off his back.

"Oh come on Max." Kisame said.

"Oh suck Orochimaru's balls." I said.

Sasori started laughing while I grinned as Kisame twitched on the ground and the others were just cringing. Soon everyone was there except Hidan.

"Where's Hidan?" I asked annoyed.

"Who knows." Pein said.

Then Hidan jumped up onto the roof with… A.J. on his back?

"A.J.?" I said.

"Max?" She said.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked each other.

"I'm here with Sasori." I said.

"I'm here with Hidan. He's my boyfriend." She said.

"Wait! _He's _your boyfriend?" I said in disbelief.

"Uh-huh!" She said happily.

"Well, that's a new one." Sasori said.

"Yep." I said.

So after that, we went to the beach and stayed for hours. When we got there, we set everything up and then Tobi started chasing me and A.J. around, and soon Konan was being chased, and all the boys were chasing us trying to catch us. A.J. is just such a good friend because she pushed me so the guys caught me. Note sarcasm in my voice. So Pein grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off the ground. I squeaked because it felt weird. I still had my tank top and skirt on, so it wasn't that weird, but still.

"I got her!" He called over his shoulder.

"Which one?" Itachi asked.

Pein laughed and said, "Your sister."

"Nice. Give her here." Itachi said.

Pein turned around to face Itachi who was twenty feet away. Pein smirked.

"Hey Itachi, catch!" He yelled, then actually threw me at my brother.

He lifted me over his head, and sent me flying through the air at Itachi. He jumped and caught me with ease. I let out a breath because I didn't hit the ground.

But then Hidan called, "Yo Itachi! Throw her here!"

I looked at Hidan who had open arms. Itachi smirked and looked down at me.

"Sorry Max. Hidan, you better catch her!" Itachi said.

Then he threw me at him and he caught me.

Then he yelled, "Deidara! Catch!" then threw me at him.

He caught me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Mine now, un!" He yelled and started running.

"Oi! Let me go!" I said, squirming.

"Not yet. I want to see if they do something, yeah." He said.

"Dude! Give her back! We were having fun!" Zetsu yelled, running after us.

"Zetsu! Help me!" I yelled at him.

"Working on it!" He yelled back.

"Well hurry up! This is so weird!" I said.

I closed my eyes, and a minute later, I was lifted of Deidara's shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Zetsu picking me up. He grabbed me around the waist and set me on his shoulder. He put his arm around my thighs by my knees and walked back to the others casually. I didn't know he was this strong. I weighed like, ten to twenty pounds less than him, but for him to be carrying me like this was just odd.

"Dang Zetsu. I didn't know you were this strong." I said, patting his arm.

He smiled and said, "I usually don't show it."

I nodded. I thought that I was done being thrown around, but when we were within twenty feet of Kakuzu, I was thrown by Zetsu.

"Yo Kakuzu, catch!" Zetsu yelled.

I was caught by arms that I really didn't want to be in.

So I was happy when he yelled, "Kisame, catch!"

Then I was thrown. I was caught by big blue arms. Now, I was fine with being in Kisame's arms because I've known him for like, ever. But soon, I didn't like those arms because they threw me hard, over a hundred feet.

"Tobi! You better catch her!" He yelled as he threw me at the incredibly hot ninja.

Tobi pushed his bangs out of his eyes getting ready to catch me. **(A/N: I know you're wondering why he pushed his bangs out eyes if he has a mask on. So I'm telling you now; Tobi does not have his lollipop mask. And everyone knows he's Madara Uchiha. And he really is thirteen in this, not a hundred something, so he's really hot.) **Tobi had to jump to catch me. And this time I actually let out a scream because I was sent flying over a hundred feet to him. He caught me and laughed.

He landed and said, "You ok Max?"

"No, not really." I said.

Then he threw me without warning at Pein, but something stopped me half way there. It was Sasori. He had used his puppetry to stop me. He attached his puppet string to me and pulled me over to him. He let go of me and caught me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What the hell guys?" I yelled.

They all just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just swore." Pein said.

"So?" I said.

"But you never swear, yeah." Deidara said.

"I can swear if I want to." I said, wiggling closer to Sasori in his arms.

"Itachi, did you know she swore?" Konan asked.

"Hell ya he knows. I cussed him out last week." I said.

"That she did." Itachi said.

"It's about damn time!" Hidan said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Ya. It's because you rubbed off on me. Damn you!" I said to him.

He grinned. Sasori put me down, but I clung to his arm.

"No! They're going to throw me around again!" I said.

He patted my head and said, "No they won't."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I won't let them." He said.

"Ok. But I'm still clinging to you because Dei-Dei will try to grab me again." I said.

"No I wouldn't, un!" He yelled.

"Your denying it, so you would." I said.

He just walked away grumbling under his breath. We walked over to the blanket I had brought for us and sat down. Half an hour later, Tobi came over and asked Sasori to play with him in the water. Sasori asked if I wanted to play in the water with him and Tobi. I agreed because I did want to play in the water with him and my cousin. Yes. Tobi is my cousin. So Tobi took off his black tank top and dropped it on his towel that happened to be right next to our blanket. Sasori took off the black button up shirt and dropped it on the blanket. I took of my tank top and slipped off my skirt. They both looked at me when they herd the fabric hit the blanket and their jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought you were going to wear the black one." Sasori said, staring at me.

"I couldn't find it." I said.

"I didn't know you had a swim suit like that." Tobi said, also staring at me.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" I asked him.

"Because I've only seen you in ether a one piece and a two piece that covers your stomach and back. Never this." He said.

"I thought you hated wearing that one." Sasori said.

"Well, not around you and my brothers, but around the Akatsuki and my other friends… not so much." I said.

"Why? You look hot in that one." Someone said behind me and I jumped about three feet in the air and ran behind Sasori.

Kisame was grinning at the fact that he scared me.

I put a hand over my heart and said, "What the hell Kisame. Don't ever do that again."

"What? Scare you or call you hot in a swim suit?" He asked.

"Both." I said, stepping out from behind Sasori.

"But you do, yeah." Deidara said, strolling up next to Kisame with everyone else seeming to follow.

"What?" I said, not understanding.

"Look hot." He clarified.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding my." I said.

"You do though." Hidan said.

I face palmed.

"Alright, anyone else have something to say about how I look in this swim suit?" I asked, expecting nothing in response.

But the answer I got was the exact opposite.

Zetsu said, "You look hot."

Kakuzu said, "You look good."

Itachi said, "It looks better than the black one."

Tobi said, "Same."

Pein said, "You don't look bad."

"Wow. I didn't expect to get an answer from all the guys. Well, except Sasori." I said.

Then I heard Sasori say, "You look extremely hot."

My face heated up and was a light red. Tobi saw this and saved my ass.

"Sasori, Max. Let's go play in the water now!" He said in his high voice that we call his Tobi voice.

He usually uses his normal voice that we call his Madara voice. So he grabbed Sasori's hand and my own and pulled us to the water. When we were away from the others, I let out a breath.

"Thanks Tobi for saving my ass back there." I said.

"I saw you were getting red so I figured it was time to end that conversation." He said with that smile he only gives me and people he likes.

I was about to say something when something brushed against my leg in the waist high water. I squeaked and jumped right into Tobi's arms and clung to him.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"Something brushed against my leg!" I said.

Then we saw Sasori pop up above the water laughing.

"Got you Max." He laughed.

"Sasori I'm gunna kill you!" I said, letting go of my cousin and running after my fiery haired best friend.

I caught up to him when the water was up to our shins. I jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground. I sat on his back and pinned his arms down on either side of his head by his writs. He was still laughing and I was grinning and breathing hard.

"And you said you couldn't run." He said.

"I can't." I said.

"Yes you can. You caught me didn't you?" He said.

I guess he was right. I slid off his back and helped him sit up. Once he sat up, he tackled me to the ground and pinned my hands on either side of my head. He hovered above my grinning.

"Never let your guard down." He said.

"Whatever. Can we just go play with Tobi in the water now?" I said playfully.

"Sure." He said, get off of me.

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. And before I knew what was happening, he slung me over his shoulder the same way Deidara had and started walking back over to Tobi who was laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Tobi." I said from Sasori's shoulder.

"Come on Max. That's funny." He laughed.

"Oh go fu-" I started to say, flipping Tobi off, but was stop by a slap on my ass from Sasori.

"Sasori!" I squeaked.

"You don't need to go the far." He said.

"But-" I started to argue but was cut off again by a second slap on my rear.

"Stop that!" I said.

"I'll stop when you stop arguing." Sasori said.

"I can argue if I-"

Another slap on my butt.

"Stop-"

Another.

"But-"

Another slap on my ass.

"I'll behave." I said in a defeated voice.

"Good." He said, patting my butt.

"Now stop hitting my ass will ya." I said.

He chuckled and put me down in the water. My face was slightly red from him slapping me on the butt so I quickly ran over Konan and A.J. who were playing in the water a few hundred feet away.

"A.J.! Konan!" I said, running up to them.

"Ya?" They said.

"Sasori was just slapping my ass!" I said.

"Really?" Konan said.

I nodded.

"How many times?" A.J. asked.

"Like, six times!" I said, turning red again.

"Damn. He must really like you then." Konan said.

"Konan!" I said, turning even more red.

"What? We all know he likes you." She said.

"N-no he doesn't!" I said.

"Come on Max. Don't be like that. He's cute. And nice." Konan said.

"H-he's my b-best friend!" I said.

"So?" She said.

"So it's weird to think of him like that!" I said.

"Whatever you say Max." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip!<strong>

**Max's house after the beach**

* * *

><p>"So y=4." Sasori said.<p>

"What? How did you get 4?" I asked confused.

He sighed and explained the math problem to me again, but slower this time.

"Oh. I get now." I said.

"Good. I guess third time is the charm." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. I looked back at my homework to see that was our last one. I flopped back onto my bed.

"Thank Jashin we're done." I said.

"Ya. And we got the studying done during that so now we don't have any more work to do." He said.

"Ya~~!" I said.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Wait, Sasori? Are you still my dog?" I asked.

"Um… ya. Why?" He said.

I mega glomped him onto the floor and said, "Because I love my puppy!"

"And puppy loves his master." He said, returning the glomp.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Itachi asked from the door way.

We looked up at him and I said, "We're playing tackle-your-best-friend-to-the-floor-and-mega-glomp-them-to-death. Wanna play?"

"I'll pass." He said, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"Jackass." I said, sticking my tongue out in his direction.

Sasori laughed and shoved me off him. I started laughing when I saw that his face was a pale pink. He looked at me funny.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Wanna play a game?" I asked.

"Sure. What game?" He said.

"Guess that song." I said, pulling my iPod out from thin air.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" He asked.

"My pocket." I said.

"Wow." He said.

I plugged speakers into my iPod and started playing a song.

"Really Max?" He said.

"What?" I said.

"Our song?"

"I was nine and I'm too lazy to take it off." I said.

I skipped to the next song.

"My first kiss."

"Shit. Well that was a dead giveaway." I said.

"Ya, kinda." He said.

I looked through my songs and found one that I knew he would know. I put it on and we both started singing along to our parts. (A/N: **Sasori's part **_Max's part __**Both**_)

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<br>__**  
><strong>_**I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>**

_**We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<strong>_

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real,_

**no it's never felt **

_**so right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**No I don't want to say goodnight**_  
><strong>I know it's time to leave,<strong>

_**but you'll be in my dreams**_  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
><em><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>_  
><strong>So baby I'm alright,<strong>

_**oh,**_

_let's do this right,_

_**with just a kiss goodnight**_  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>  
><strong>Kiss goodnight<strong>

"Man I love that song." I said.

"Me too." Sasori said.

"Want to sing 'Need you now'?" I asked.

"Hell ya." He said.

I nodded and put the song on. We both started singing along. (A/N: **Sasori's part **_Max's part __**Both**_)

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

_**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<strong>_  
><em>For me it happens all the time<br>_  
><em><strong>It's a quarter after one<br>I'm all alone  
>And I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control<br>And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**_

**Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<strong>

_**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>**_**For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**_

**Whoa, whoa**  
><em><strong>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all**_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now_  
><strong>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<strong>

_**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<strong>_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

"I love that song too." I said.

"Ya, and we sound awesome together." Sasori said.

"Now I need a solo." I said, and started playing 'White horse'.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
>Comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you<em>

Holding on, the days drag on  
>Stupid girl, I should have known<br>I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
>And never really had a chance<br>I had so many dreams about you and me  
>Happy endings, now I know<p>

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<br>This is a big world, that was a small town  
>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now<p>

And its too late for you and your white horse  
>Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<p>

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late to catch me now

The song ended and Sasori was just staring at me.

"What? Was it bad or something?" I said.

He shook his head and said, "That was amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you."

He nodded.

The next song started playing and we started singing.

_**You look better when I'm drunk  
>You look better<br>You look better when I'm drunk  
>you look better,<strong>_

It's the right night to make the wrong moves gotta  
>bad case and nothing to lose when the<br>lights out we have an excuse, is this romance  
>Or is it the juice?<p>

I might be crazy but I think tonight has only begun (gun gun)  
>Your not my normal type but we can make an exception (on on)<p>

A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin  
>That'll work for me tonight (oh, oh)<br>When the room starts spinnin' and we start sinnin',  
>I begin to realize<p>

You look better when I'm drunk  
>You look better when I'm drunk<br>You look better when I'm drunk  
>You look better when I'm drunk<br>You look better when I'm drunk  
>You look better ... drunk,<br>You look better ... drunk,  
>You look better when I'm drunk-drunk-drunk-drunk<p>

It' a-bout time I learn my lesson but this  
>lesson is under my skin it's a<br>new night a new location so I  
>wait for the buzz to kick in<p>

I might be crazy but I think tonight is already done (done done)  
>I'm not your normal type but we can make an exception (on on)<p>

A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin  
>That'll work for me tonight (oh, oh)<br>When the room starts spinnin' and we start sinnin',  
>I begin to realize<p>

Chorus  
>You look better when I'm drunk,<br>You look better when I'm drunk,  
>You look better when I'm drunk,<br>You look better when I'm drunk,  
>You look better when I'm drunk,<br>You look better ...drunk,  
>You look better ... drunk,<br>You look better when I'm drunk-drunk-drunk-drunk

Hey DJ spin the soundtrack to bad decisions  
>And these drinks, make me, lose my self control,<br>Hey DJ spin the soundtrack to bad decisions  
>And these drinks, make me lose control<p>

(thats why)

_**You look better when I'm drunk,  
>You look better when I'm drunk,<br>You look better when I'm drunk,  
>You look better when I'm drunk,<br>You look better when I'm drunk,  
>You look better ...drunk,<br>You look better ... drunk,  
>You look better when I'm drunk-drunk-drunk-drunk<strong>_

The song ended and the next song started. We also started singing.

_**You were a problem child  
>Been grounded your whole life<br>So now you runnin' wild  
>Playin' with them good girls<br>No that ain't your style.  
>You think you're hot shit<br>And ooh I love it  
>I love it yeah, yeah<strong>_

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
>Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine<p>

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo.<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<p>

Got me hypnotized  
>the city's your play ground<br>I watch you take a bite  
>At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets<br>Drunk all night  
>You think you're hot shit<br>And ooh I love it  
>I love it yeah yeah<p>

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine  
>Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine<p>

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<p>

You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<p>

If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl  
>Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl<br>Dancin' up on tables  
>Say that your unstable<br>You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
>Yeah you're a hot mess!<br>Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
>We're singing hell yes!<p>

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<p>

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."<br>Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<p>

(Hell yes!)  
>Hot mess<br>I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
>(Hell yes!)<br>Hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<p>

Woo- Hoo!

"God these are awesome songs." I said, turning my iPod off.

Sasori nodded in agreement. It was around eleven p.m. already, so we decided to go to bed. Because my bed is big enough for two people, and us being best friends, we shared the bed. Soon after we laid down, we fell asleep.


End file.
